


Sleepovers and Confessions

by Lady_Phenyx



Series: Fluffvember 2019 [3]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Love Confessions, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Phenyx/pseuds/Lady_Phenyx
Summary: Moomin's been working on something, something secret, and now he's just a bit sleep deprived.A rainy night means Snorkmaiden and Snufkin are going to spend the night, and they just might get to find out what he's been working on.Fluffvember Day 3: Having a sleepover / “You are very endearing when you are half-asleep.” / “Your bed head is really cute.”
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snorkfröken | The Snorkmaiden/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Springtime Trio
Series: Fluffvember 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533602
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Sleepovers and Confessions

Snufkin squinted as he looked up at Moomin. Something was off, but with the late afternoon sun behind Moomin, he couldn't quite tell.

Moomin plopped down onto the riverbank next to Snufkin, and Snufkin's worries rose, though he hid it.

“You look as though you've had a rough few nights,” he commented, turning his eyes back to his fishing pole.

Moomin yawned. “I've been working on something,” he said sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. “It's nearly finished.”

“That's good.” Snufkin cast out his line, letting silence fall over the two of them. Moomin would tell him about whatever it was when he was ready.

After a few minutes something large, warm, and very soft landed against Snufkin's shoulder.

He blinked a few times, startled, before glancing down. He softened when he found Moomin asleep against him, leaning against his shoulder and snoring very softly, a thing he only did when he'd exhausted himself.

Snufkin left his fishing pole propped up and carefully, slowly, laid down on the grass, shifting Moomin as he went so Moomin's head would be pillowed on his stomach instead, crossing his arms behind his head for a nap himself.

They napped for a good fifteen minutes before a sudden roll of thunder startled them both awake, and they scrambled to their feet, racing towards Moomin House, laughing and just barely missing the first fat raindrops.

They met Snorkmaiden inside, watching them from the window.

Moominmamma was already setting out dinner, and Snufkin accepted the invite easily.

\---XXX---

It kept storming through dinner and into the evening.

Snufkin kept glancing out the window as the evening progressed, and the sleepy Moomin leaned against him as it grew near time for bed. “Please stay,” he slurred. “It's so wet out and you're dry inside.”

“We could have a sleepover,” Snorkmaiden said. “Please, Snufkin?”

He glanced out the window again, at the sheets of rain pouring down – his tent would block it, but it would still be a chilly night out there, with no fire.

“...okay,” he agreed with a small smile.

Moomin gave a sleepy cheer, and Snufkin and Snorkmaiden stifled giggles.

Behind them, Moominmamma did the same. “Perhaps you'd like to go on up,” she suggested. “I'll bring up some extra pillows and blankets in a few minutes. Perhaps a snack as well.”

There was a flurry of activity, as Snorkmaiden and Snufkin insisting on helping her to take it all up to Moomin's room.

The three of them were soon ensconced up in Moomin's room with mugs and cookies and wrapped in blankets.

Snufkin and Snorkmaiden kept glancing at Moomin as he yawned, trying not to fall asleep on them.

“What have you been working on?” Snufkin asked softly, ruffling the fur between Moomin's ears. “That's so important it's kept you up.”

Moomin yawned. “ 's a surprise. Can't see yet. Nope. No asking.”

Snorkmaiden and Snufkin exchanged amused glances over his head. As Snufkin continued to rub his head and behind his ears, Moomin slumped farther and farther, before succumbing to sleep.

Snorkmaiden rescued his mug before he could drop it, setting it off to the side.

“Poor Moomin. I wonder what the surprise is.”

“No idea,” Snufkin said. “...he's very cute when he's this sleepy.” He flushed immediately, as if the words has slipped out without his consent, glancing up at Snorkmaiden in worry.

Snorkmaiden giggled and Snufkin relaxed. “He really is. We should get some sleep too.”

Snufkin gave a small hum of agreement, and the two of them got comfortable on either side of Moomin.

\---XXX---

Snufkin and Snorkmaiden woke with a start.

Moomin was up, tinkering with something at his desk.

“Moomee...wha?” Snufkin asked, still half asleep.

Moomin turned, and giggled at the sleepy eyes he was getting. “I woke up knowing just what this was missing. I want to do it before I forget. Just a few last minute touches. I'll show you in the morning.”

“C'me back t' bed,” Snufkin said, yawning.

Snorkmaiden made grabby paws at Moomin.

Moomin stared at them for a moment before giggling. He'd never seen either of them act like this before...but it was cuter than he'd daydreamed it would be.

It was as finished as it was going to be, he decided, and laid down between them again, stifling delighted giggles as both immediately cuddled up against him.

Better than he'd dreamed! So cute!

He'd never thought _Snufkin_ would cuddle with him! Snufkin must have been more tired than Moomin had thought, to do such a thing.

Brimming with hope, Moomin slid back into sleep.

\---XXX---

Snufkin woke slowly. Usually he was awake all in an instant, but today...he was so comfortable, and so warm, and he was nestled up against something so soft...

Last night came back in a rush, but Snufkin couldn't move yet, as his body refused to get the memo.

Beside him, Moomin mumbled in his sleep, cuddling closer to both Snufkin and Snorkmaiden, as he was lying on his back with an arm around each of them, pulling them both that much closer.

Snufkin cracked his eyes open to see Snorkmaiden already awake and watching them both.

They were both using Moomin as a pillow, wrapped around him, and so her face was quite close to his, close enough for him to see the sleepy amusement in her eyes.

A paw reached out to lightly brush against Snufkin's hair. “Your bed head is really cute,” she said, her voice still thick with sleep. “You're really cute.”

Snufkin blushed and had to fight the urge to bury his face in Moomin's fur. “We're supposed to tell you that,” he mumbled.

Snorkmaiden flushed pink, her witty banter fleeing in the face of a heartfelt compliment from Snufkin, neither of them quite sure what to do now that it had slipped out.

There were a few minutes of silence then, neither of them willing to break the moment.

“We should get up,” Snorkmaiden finally ventured.

“...I don't want to.”

“...me either.”

\---XXX---

Moominmamma came in to check on them a little later.

Seeing how they all cuddled together in the center of the pile of cushions, she pressed a paw to her mouth to stifle her delighted giggle and closed the door again.

Oh, she hoped this meant they were finally going to talk things out and stop pining. She just wanted them to be happy, if they didn't talk soon...

Well.

No sense in borrowing trouble.

\---XXX---

Moomin didn't want to wake up.

But he was too awake to go back to sleep.

There was something heavy on him, something warm on each side...Snufkin! Snorkmaiden!

It took a great deal of strength to keep his automatic shooting out of bed to a small start. He'd forgotten that they'd gone to sleep all cuddled together, he hadn't expected them to still be here when he woke up!

And oh, they were both so cute right now, it wasn't fair. Both of them cuddled against his chest, with their paws clutching at his fur, deeply asleep. Snufkin didn't sleep deeply most of the time...for him to be this asleep...and for Snorkmaiden to still be asleep despite how late it was...

Still...it was midmorning, at least. Past time to get up, no matter how comfortable or how little he wanted to disturb them.

Moomin gave them a careful, gentle shake. “Snorkmaiden? Snufkin? It's time to get up.”

Snufkin squeezed his eyes shut tighter and wrinkled his nose, burying his face deeper into Moomin's fur with a small, protesting, grumbling noise, tail flicking in disagreement.

It almost hurt to keep the adoring noise locked away at how cute Snufkin was being.

On Moomin's other side, Snorkmaiden stretched, rubbing at her eyes. “Oh, it's morning already?” she said sleepily.

“Sorry I woke you up last night,” Moomin said. “Come on, it's kind of late.”

Snufkin grumbled again, curling up tighter, his tail flipping up to cover his face.

Moomin could feel Snorkmaiden repress her squeal, as she pressed her paws to her mouth to stifle it.

It filled him with hope once more as he shook Snufkin gently, watching as the vagabond stretched his way awake, blinking up at them sleepily.

“I have something to show you,” he said, scrambling out of the pillow nest. “Um, now, or I might talk myself out of it.”

He picked up his project from the desk, holding them close for a moment of doubt, of fear that he was about to lose the two people most important to him, before turning.

“Ah, do you remember you mentioned to me, Snorkmaiden, about how you thought Snufkin and I were dating?”

Snufkin shot upright, staring at them in disbelief, surprised into full wakefulness.

“Well I...I do want to! I want to court you both!” Moomin burst, holding out a pair of ribbons to the two. One was gold and embroidered with blue and green, while the other was green embroidered with threads of bright blue and gold. A third lay on the desk, blue embroidered with the green and gold of the other two ribbons. “Please don't be mad, Snorkmaiden, Snufkin, I've been in love with both of you for a really long time and I was scared to admit it!”

Snufkin looked blankly over at Snorkmaiden, who was torn between giggling and worry. “I really thought he was dating both of us. I'd like it if we were all dating. Even if you'd rather just date Moomin, I think we'd all be really happy.”

She reached up and took the gold ribbon from Moomin. “I accept your suit, Moomin.”

They both looked to Snufkin.

Moomin shifted uneasily. “It's supposed to be a piece of jewelry, really, but I wanted it to be something you'd both like,” he said as Snufkin kept staring. “So I embroidered them to match all of us, since they needed to be special, and, um...”

He was about to babble more when he noticed Snufkin's tail, his stare drawing Snorkmaiden's attention to it.

The tip of Snufkin's tail was waving rapidly, nearly a blur. He followed their eyes and his paws slapped down on it, blushing fiercely.

“Snufkin?” Moomin asked, his falling spirits buoyed by the sight of that joyful tail.

“Give me that,” Snufkin said, still blushing, “and get down here.”

Moomin knelt to give Snufkin his ribbon, blushing down to the neck as Snufkin pressed a small mumrik kiss to his cheek.

Snorkmaiden's giggles were cut off when Snufkin leaned over to do the same to her.

“We really need to work on talking about these things,” Snufkin said dryly. “Help me tie it on?”

\---XXX---

Moominmamma beamed when the three of them came down hand in hand, a knowing gleam in her eyes that brightened when she saw the ribbons on their tails.

“This calls for a special breakfast,” was all she said, heading back into the kitchen.

Little My faked gagging. “At least you're done pining,” she said. “That was getting annoying. Are you going to be all sappy all the time now?”

Snufkin pressed a kiss to Moomin's cheek, as Moomin was in the middle, and Little My fake gagged again as the three giggled. “Yes. Yes we are, Little My.”


End file.
